30 historias de nuestra vida juntas
by locuas
Summary: 30 historias cortas de la vida en pareja de La comandante Karina Shepard y Liara T'soni. siguiendo el desafio 30 day otp
1. Manos encontradas

El vehículo se detiene frente al complejo de apartamentos en la ciudadela. Dos figuras descienden de este, Una de ellas con un bolso en el hombro, y las dos se quedan paradas observando la entrada.

Un poco nerviosa, una de las figuras trata de agarrar de la mano a su compañera. Al encontrarla, su compañera la agarra fuertemente, Dándole confianza. Y con las manos agarradas, ingresan al edificio.

Al llegar hasta su apartamento, Liara y Karina se dedican una mirada, sonriendo la una a la otra, antes de ingresar.

Hacía un par de Días que le habían dado el alta a Shepard, el mismo día que habían leído el testamento de Anderson. En este, Anderson dejaba en claro que le entregaba a la comandante el apartamento y todo lo que hubiese en este. El apartamento era ahora de ellas.

Afortunadamente, el apartamento no había sufrido serios daños por el ataque de los Segadores. Aunque casi todo lo que no estuviese adherido al suelo había terminado esparcido por este.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – dice Karina, dejando su bolso en el suelo.

- Y solo para nosotras – concuerda Liara, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Iban a hacer varios cambios. Karina tenía pensado colgar en su oficina sus maquetas de naves y sus armas, quizás un acuario. Mientras que Liara iba a convertir uno de los dormitorios extra en un lugar donde trabajar como Corredor sombrío. Aunque solo en la condición de Karina de quitar la cama. La comandante no iba a dejarle dormir alejada de ella.

Pero todo eso podía esperar.

- Casi lo olvido – dice Liara en voz alta – hay algo que quería mostrarte - aun agarrada de la mano de Karina, se dirigía al piano, aún intacto, sentándose frente a este y colocando sus manos en posición para tocar.

Con las manos liberadas, Liara empieza a tocar la canción que había tocado la primera vez que habían estado solas en el apartamento en su totalidad. Una canción tranquila, un tanto triste, pero agradable.

- ¿Eso era lo que querías mostrarme? – pregunta, un tanto confundida.

- No todo – le contesta. A continuación vuelve a tocar. Pero esta vez, tocaba una canción distinta, más alegre, más cálida, más enérgica.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Estuviste practicando? – pregunta, sorprendida.

- Si.

- Creía que no tenías el tiempo.

- Pues, Digamos que encontré el tiempo – le contesta, un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Alguna otra canción a la que le hayas encontrado tiempo? – pregunta, sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano encima de la de Liara.

- Aún no – admite – Pero puede que en un futuro…

- Eso me parece maravilloso – le contesta, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa. Antes de acercar sus labios y besarla de forma amorosa.


	2. Abrazadas en una noche especial

Era de noche en la ciudadela. Las persianas del apartamento estaban cerradas, impidiendo la entrada de la luz de los carteles. Casi todas las luces en el apartamento estaban apagadas, con la luz del fuego de la chimenea como única fuente de luz del lugar. Frente a este, sentadas en el sillón, se encontraban la comandante, con su brazo alrededor de su amada Asari. Mientras que Liara apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Karina, mientras que su brazo tocaba el izquierdo.

El ambiente estaba acompañado por una tonada tranquila. Mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

En la pequeña mesita frente a ellas, había dos copas y una botella de vino abierta. Hoy era un día especial para ambas. Por un lado, Liara había recibido la confirmación de la editorial, iban a publicar su libro sobre la cultura Proteana. Ella, con un poco de ayuda de Javik, había estado trabajando por mucho tiempo en ese proyecto. Y ver como su trabajo era finalmente valorado la hacía sumamente feliz. También habían llegado los estudios que confirmaban que Karina se encontraba una vez más en perfecta salud. Pero no era esa la razón principal de que estuviesen celebrando.

- Cuesta creer que solo hayan pasado unos pocos meses – dice Karina, pensando como hacía poco habían estado peleando la más grande guerra de la galaxia – Cuando todo esto empezó ¿quién diría que terminaría saliendo con toda una autora publicada?

- Me parece que "heroína de la galaxia y avatar de la victoria" es un poco mas impresionante que el libro de una simple arqueóloga – le contesta, sonriendo por el halago – además, esta autora no habría podido publicar su libro de no ser por cierta comandante.

- Cierta comandante no habría salvado a nadie si cierta arqueóloga no estuviese allí para armar el rompecabezas – le responde.

- quizás tengas razón, puede que sea un poco demasiado buena para ti – admite, a modo de broma

- Solo trataba de ser modesta – contesta. A continuación, ambas empezaron a reírse juntas.

Una vez tranquilas, vuelven a quedarse en silencio, observando el fuego.

- She… Karina… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? – le pregunta, curiosa.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando destruí esas ruinas? Un poco difícil de olvidar – le responde, para en seguida añadir – Es difícil olvidar el día que conoces a la mujer más hermosa del universo.

- Solo dices esas cosas.

- Y aún hoy lo afirmo.

- Ese día fue el día mas feliz de mi vida – admite, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir – me sentía un poco como una doncella en una de las historias de justicieras que mi madre solía contarme. Tu eras como una justiciera. Eras la brava guerrera que enfrentaba increíbles peligros para salvar a su amada.

- Y tú eres como la hermosa princesa de un cuento de hadas. Encontrarte justifica atravesar cualquier peligro – declara. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Liara – Feliz aniversario, cariño.

- Feliz Aniversario – le responde liara. Para luego quedar ambas en silencio. Sin necesidad de decir nada. Simplemente disfrutando del momento, rodeadas por la luz del fuego, mientras la noche seguía su curso.


	3. dsifrutando de una pelicula juntas

- ¿_Necesita asistencia, comandante? –_ preguntaba la I.V. conocida como Glifo, una brillante bola flotante, perteneciente a Liara.

- No, gracias Glifo, yo puedo – Karina rechaza de forma amable la oferta - Liara – la llama, terminando de preparar la película en el televisor - ¿estás lista?

- Ya casi – le contesta, llevando a la mesa un bol con comida – ¿conseguiste algo bueno? – pregunta, curiosa.

- El vendedor lo llamo "un clásico del siglo XX". Es sobre un arqueólogo yendo de aventuras. Pensé que te gustaría.

Ambas habían acordado mirar una película juntas una vez a la semana. La semana pasada, Liara había escogido una de Thessia. Esta vez le había tocado a Karina. Desgraciadamente, Karina no había visto muchas películas en su vida, así que había tenido que depender de recomendaciones. No quería que fuese algo obvio, por lo que no había elegido nada posterior al encuentro con los Turianos. No quería algo inintencionadamente gracioso. Por lo que ciencia ficción quedaba descartada (aunque la película Alien había tenido una fantástica recepción entre otras razas, incluso parecían haber planes de hacer una nueva versión). Había considerado Horror, pero luego decidió dejarlo para la próxima, y elegir algo mas alegre. Al consultar con un vendedor en la ciudadela, y comentar que Liara disfrutaba de la arqueología, le había recomendado esa. Recordaba a soldados de la alianza mencionándola. Así que pensó que podría ser una buena elección.

- Suena interesante. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida – revela, encendiendo el televisor y empezando la película.

- ¿_Desean que apague las luces para mayor comodidad? – _Vuelve a ofrecer Glifo, metiéndose entre ambas.

- Me parece bien, gracias Glifo – acepta Liara, antes de darse cuenta de cierto detalle y de agregar – y por favor, no nos interrumpas mientras miramos la película.

_- Entendido_ – obedece Glifo, apagando todas las luces salvo la luz que provenía del televisor. Para luego desaparecer en una de las consolas del apartamento.

- Bien pensado – le dice Karina, ya sentada y con un brazo alrededor del espaldar del sofá, invitándola a acompañarla.

- Ya sabes que Glifo puede ser molesto a veces – le contesta. A la vez que los créditos terminaban y la película comenzaba.

La película no estaba nada mal. Los efectos eran decentes, los actores hacían muy bien sus partes. Pero no podía pasar por alto ciertos detalles, como la forma equivocada en la que sostenían las armas. Aparte de eso, le estaba gustando la película. Liara parecía disfrutarla mucho, y eso le bastaba.

- ¿En realidad no mataron a ese…Pyjak, verdad? – pregunta, al ver la escena en la que el mono moría envenenado.

- Lo dudo. La tierra tiene reglas muy estrictas sobre el trato de animales – le asegura, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Liara y su mano sobre su hombro derecho – veo que estas disfrutando de la película.

- Si, hay algo en la ficción de otras razas que siempre me ha gustado. Además, esta película me recuerdan a mis días investigando ruinas proteanas.

- Bromeas – le decía en forma incrédula.

- Para nada – afirma con voz seria - Hubo una vez que descubrí a un Turiano contrabandeando reliquias para vender en el mercado negro usando a una banda pirata y…

- Sssh – le dice, colocando gentilmente los dedos en la boca de la emocionada Asari – Ya me lo contaras mas tarde. Ahora solo disfrutemos de la película.

- …de acuerdo.

Los créditos empezaban a aparecer en la pantalla, señalando el final de la película. Una buena película, considerando el año en que fue hecha. Quizás podrían ver las secuelas en un futuro.

- Fue muy entretenida – concluye Liara, levantándose del sofá - Aunque creo que la escena en la que abrieron el arca fue un poco falsa.

- a mi me pareció bien hecha – opina Karina – quiero decir, creo que ayudaba un poco a darle ese misticismo al Arca.

- Aun así no entendí muy bien quienes eran los Nazis – admite. No era una experta en historia humana. Ni lo negaba.

- Por lo que recuerdo, eran un grupo importante durante la segunda guerra mundial. Y por mucho tiempo un grupo popular para usar de villanos.

- ¿segunda? La historia humana puede ser confusa a veces…

Karina se levanta, colocándose junto a Liara.

- Mira quien habla, Srta. "La semilla prohibida en el jardín de la diosa" – le responde, recordándole la película que ella había traído, en tono amigable.

- Puede que tengas razón – contesta – Pero cuando estaban en el barco…

- ¿_Desean que vuelva a encender las luces? _- la interrumpe Glifo, que acababa de surgir para volver a ofrecer su asistencia.


	4. Cena tras paredes de cristal

- Te ves encantadora – le dice Liara al verla vestida con su uniforme de oficial de la Alianza. En la entrada del apartamento.

- Pensé que te ibas a decepcionar que no usara el vestido negro que tanto te gusta – le responde. Desgraciadamente su vestido negro había quedado manchado. Y era su único vestido de gala (su único vestido, en realidad).

- Ese uniforme también te queda bien – le asegura, besándola en una mejilla, antes de salir del apartamento agarrada de su brazo. El vestido de Liara era el vestido que usaba para ocasiones especiales. Violeta con una franja roja en el medio.

Liara había estado preparando esta cena desde el día que habían llegado. Iban a tener una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurants de la ciudadela, llamada "El rincón". El lugar había estado allí desde los principios de la ciudadela, empezando como un restaurant exclusivo de las Asaris, y con el tiempo añadiendo comidas de otras razas que se iban uniendo a la ciudadela(principalmente Turiana y Salariana). Le había costado conseguir las reservaciones para esa noche (aunque nada era imposible para el corredor sombrío), y finalmente había llegado el día. Incluso había reservado un transporte para la ocasión. Una elegante limusina.

El vehículo las esperaba a la entrada del edificio. Karina no tardó en abrir la puerta del vehículo.

- Después de ti – le dice, con una sonrisa.

- Muy amable de tu parte – le agradece la Asari.

La limusina tranquilamente vuela por la ciudadela, permitiendo a las pasajeras apreciar el paisaje mientras esperaban llegar.

- Creo que nunca había pasado por aquí – dice Karina, observando lugares que nunca había visto antes - ¿y tu?

- Creo que solo he venido a esta parte en una o dos ocasiones – Contesta Liara, apreciando el paisaje a su lado – Una de ellas estaba relacionado con trabajo.

- ¿Alguna vez fuiste al lugar al que vamos? – le pregunta, curiosa.

- La verdad es que no – admite. Una de las razones por las que había tratado de conseguir reservación era porque siempre había querido visitarlo, y esa era la ocasión perfecta – aunque escuche que es muy bueno.

- Tiene que serlo, si te ha costado tanto conseguir un lugar – bromeaba Karina.

Llegan a la entrada del restaurant, hecha completamente de vidrio, con una larga cola esperando fuera. Con una Asari haciendo de control.

Liara guio a su compañera, agarrada de su brazo, hasta la entrada, ignorando la larga fila.

- ¿Tienen reservación? - pregunta la Asari, revisando su lista.

- Una reservación para dos a nombre de T'soni – responde, mostrándole a la Asari su reservación.

Tras confirmar la reservación, La Asari las guio al interior del edificio, donde vieron varias mesas llenas, separadas unas de otras, divididas en 2 grupos, todas llenas de gente, y un espacio blanco entre ambos grupos que llevaba a una elegante escalera. El techo estaba adornado por una hermosa lámpara que iluminaba la sala con una luz azul claro. Las paredes tenían pinturas que parecían provenir de Thessia.

La Asari las llevo por la escalera, llevándolas al segundo piso, con una cantidad menor de mesas, y adornada por varias estatuas, iluminada por una luz verdosa. Había unas pocas mesas vacías, probablemente reservadas. Y otra escalera al final del camino.

La Asari las llevo a través de las escaleras al tercer piso, un lugar con un puñado de mesas, poco más de diez, y con grandes ventanas en lugar de paredes, dejando a ver el paisaje de la ciudadela. Incluyendo un hermoso jardín enfrente del restaurant. La Asari las llevo hasta una mesa cercana a las ventanas, con un mantel blanco y un centro de mesa. Con el nombre "T'soni" encima de esta.

Karina y Liara se sentaron, una opuesta de la otra.

- Enseguida vendrá alguien a atenderlas – les dice la Asari, dejándolas solas.

- De acuerdo, estoy impresionada – admite Karina, viendo el paisaje en la ventana – ¡Y todavía no me han disparado! ¿Qué te parece a ti?

- Me parece un lugar encantador – concuerda Liara. Apreciando el lugar – y nuestra mesa es mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Cierto, no creo que otra mesa tenga mejor paisaje – le dice de frente, con su cabeza encima de sus manos, luego añadiendo – y además, la ventana tiene una buena vista también.

- Aduladora – le dice, sonrojándose un poco ante aquellas palabras. Le alegraba ver que a su amada comandante le gustase el lugar. Estaba un poco nerviosa de que le pareciese demasiado elegante. Pero sus preocupaciones parecían infundadas.

Vino la camarera y les trajo una botella de vino y la carta.

– Necesito ir al baño, ya regreso – le Dice, levantándose de la mesa y marchándose.

Karina la vio irse, sin decir una palabra, solo sonriendo, y luego se dedicó a ver por la ventana.

Un corto rato había pasado, puede que tan solo 5 minutos. Y Liara aún no había vuelto. En cambio, una Asari distinta acababa de acercarse. Con otra, presumiblemente su compañera, cerca de una mesa vacía.

- Hola, guapa – le dice. Karina solo puede suspirar – veo que estas sola y sucede que tenemos un asiento libre. ¿Quizás te gustaría acompañarnos? – le dice en tono seductivo.

"_Genial"_ piensa Karina, _"una de esas"_

- No estoy interesada – le contesta, bebiendo una copa de vino.

- La mayoría de los humanos no rechazarían la oferta de cenar con dos preciosas Asaris, en especial cuando visitan un lugar popular entre las Asaris – insiste.

"_La mayoría de los humanos no tiene a la mujer más hermosa del universo a su lado"_ piensa la comandante.

- No me interesa – le responde – y mi pareja solo está en el baño. Gracias.

- Creo que no me he presentado – sigue insistiendo la Asari – soy una actriz bastante conocida, quizás hayas escuchado hablar de mí.

- No miro muchas películas – le dice. Aunque si la reconocía, había actuado en la película que Liara le había mostrado.

La Asari empezaba a molestarse.

- Estoy segura que tu pareja estaría de acuerdo en compartir una mesa. Soy amiga de la gente de este…

- Y YO soy la comandante Karina Shepard – Le dice, empezando a perder la paciencia – Y una espectro, puede que hayas escuchado hablar de mí, soy bastante conocida. Así que déjame decirte que para mí conseguir una reservación no sería problema. Es más, si yo quisiera, podría clausurar este establecimiento por cualquier excusa que se me ocurriese, tener una velada privada, sin que nadie viniese a molestarnos, y dejarla así por varios días sin ninguna consecuencia. Pero mi pareja se esforzó mucho en conseguir esta reservación, y ha estado esperando por esta noche por mucho tiempo como para que alguien que se cree muy importante venga a arruinarlo, así que te agradecería que te vayas con tu amiga y nos dejes de molestar por el resto de la velada o juro que te voy a arrestar bajo la primera cosa que se me ocurra – Le dice, tratando de no levantar la voz, pero claramente molesta.

La Asari se queda callada. En shock por lo que acababa de escuchar. En silencio, se marcha de vuelta con su amiga. Liara, quien había visto desde la distancia, no tarda en llegar.

- ¿Quién era esa? – Pregunta - ¿Acaso era…?

- Si, la del jardín de la diosa – le contesta.

- ¿Que es lo que quería? – pregunta, un poco nerviosa.

- Mi autógrafo – miente Karina – Pero le dije que hoy era mi día libre.

Liara parecía aliviada. Todo lo que ella quería era una cena tranquila entre las dos.

- ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?

- Gardner una vez nos sirvió este platillo en la Normandía…

La velada casi había terminado. Y Liara y Karina estaban sentadas. Viéndose la una a la otra. La comida y la bebida habían sido de primera. Todo había ido bien. Pero eso no era todo lo que Liara tenía planeado. Había una cosa más, que tendría que esperar…


	5. Besos bajo la noche

- La noche es perfecta – Comenta Karina en voz alta mientras ambas paseaban por la plaza. El viento fresco soplando en sus rostros. En vez de haber directo al apartamento tras la cena, Liara había insistido de realizar una caminata.

- Las "noches" en la ciudadela siempre son bonitas – Comenta. La ciudadela, al ser una colosal estación creada como hábitat, tenía ciclos de día y noche artificiales.

Llegaron ante la fuente que se encontraba al centro de la plaza. De forma circular, con una aguja en el centro con la figura de una Asari grabada en esta.

- ¿La diosa? – pregunta la Comandante, curiosa. Liara solo asiente. Le costaba ver a la diosa desde lo que habían descubierto en Thessia. Shepard lo nota, y rápidamente dirige su mirada a uno de los bancos cercanos al jardín de flores.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – Le ofrece. Liara asiente.

Desde el banco, observan el cielo nocturno, con unos pocos vehículos sobrevolándolo.

Shepard observa uno rojo, e instintivamente reacciona.

- Rojo – dice en voz alta, confundiendo a Liara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- erm…lo siento, es algo que hacía de niña – le explica – es un pequeño juego humano para pasar el tiempo, que aprendí por ahí. Eliges un color, ves los vehículos pasar, y si ves uno de tu color lo cuentas.

- Suena divertido – comenta Liara al escuchar las reglas.

- No lo creas – se ríe Karina – Hay veces que no pasa nadie por horas. Con una sola persona, es algo para pasar el tiempo, cuando juegan más de una, es una competición muy seria.

- Cuéntame mas de tu vida en la tierra – le pide Liara.

Karina suspira.

- No es mi época mas feliz – le comenta – Creo que ya sabes que quede huérfana a una corta edad. No conocí a mis padres. Tengo suerte de saber mi nombre. No tenía hogar y tenía que vivir en las calles. Conseguir comida era difícil y los inviernos fatales. Aún recuerdo los agujeros en mi ropa que conseguía de caridades. Los pocos amigos que tenía eran otros niños de las calles.

- Debe haber sido terrible – comenta Liara al escucharla describir su infancia.

- No era tan malo – le dice, tratando de calmarla – era difícil, eso sí. Pero nunca necesite llegar a robar. Y cuando entre en la adolescencia, tuve que hacer los que mucho hacen para poder sobrevivir.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Unirme a una pandilla – le explica – No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, de haber tenido elección, lo habría evitado – mira al cielo estrellado, con una pequeña sonrisa – Recuerdo que cuando el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, me subía al edificio más alto que pudiese encontrar y me ponía a verlo por horas. Pensando en que un día visitaría las estrellas.

- Bueno, me alegra de que las cosas terminasen como terminaron – le dice, apoyando su mano en la pierna de su amada comandante.

- Si…yo también…¿y que hay de ti? – le pregunta – ¿como era tu vida en Thessia?

- …Yo…bueno, ya te comente de esa vez que escarbe buscando ruinas cuando niña. También hubo otras veces que había roto decoraciones de mi madre…incluyendo la biblioteca de su estudio – Karina no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa al imaginarlo – Aunque tenía que esforzarme para quedarme en silencio cuando mi madre tenía compañía, no le gustaba que interrumpiese sus reuniones. Había gente que me veía mal al saber que mi padre era Asari. Supongo que algunas estarían asustadas de que fuese una Ardat-Yakshi, otras simplemente por discriminación, no lo se. Mi madre me inscribía a las mejores escuelas, supongo que para callar los comentarios dirigidos hacía mi – Liara agacha un poco la cabeza – o hacia ella…

Karina no tarda en colocar su mano junto a la de Liara.

- O puede que porque ella creyese que solo te merecías lo mejor – sugiere, con honestidad. Liara sonríe al escucharla decir eso – ¿Como era la escuela?

- No era una chica muy social. No tenía muchas amigas. Había días en los que me la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo sobre los Proteanos. Recuerdo que en ese entonces odiaba las clases de Biótica. Y teníamos a esta profesora, la profesora T'goni, que no nos lo hacía fácil. Nos hacía usar nuestros poderes para todo, y si usábamos los pies o las manos para algo, nos castigaba.

- Bueno, me alegra que las cosas terminasen como terminaron – dice Karina, pensando en las veces que las habilidades de Liara habían ayudado.

- Tienes razón, quizás tendría que enviarle un mensaje en agradecimiento – Dice entre risas - ... También recuerdo el día que aparecieron los humanos.

Karina presta atención. A veces olvidaba cuanto vivían las Asaris.

- Habían salido las noticias, sobre como los Turianos habían descubierto a los humanos y un conflicto había ocurrido. Mi madre no me contaba nada, aunque no se cuanto sabía ella. En mi clase todas hablaba preguntándose sobre como serían ustedes. Creo que la opinión mas popular estaba empatada entre que se parecían a los Krogans que iban a parecerse a los Elcor – comenta, recordando - y cuando revelaron la primera imagen de los humanos…nadie sabía que pensar, eran tan distintos a otras razas, con ese cabello y su tono de piel, ninguna estaba acostumbrada. Había quienes no entendían como podían vivir con eso – señala la cabeza de Karina - sobre la cabeza. Aunque mi madre me confesó que se parecían un poco a los Quarianos.

- Lamento que nuestro cabello las sorprendiese – bromea Karina, al escuchar esas palabras.

- No es que me moleste – le dice, acariciándole el cabello – me gusta mucho tu cabello. Pero en ese entonces, bueno, era algo nuevo para nosotras. El que la imagen fuese un hombre no ayudaba. No fue hasta que se confirmo que eran una raza de 2 géneros y que mostraran la primera imagen de una mujer que mis compañeras mostraron interés...

Karina le coloca sus dedos en los labios.

- Dejemos de recordar el pasado.

- Lo siento… a veces me dejo llevar…- dice, un poco avergonzada.

- No pasa nada – la calma – te ves adorable cuando te dejas llevar.

-Karina…- Los labios de Liara y Karina se acercan, lentamente. Cerrando sus ojos, ambas se entregan en un amoroso beso. Suave. Sincero. Un beso sin preocupaciones. Solo cariño.

Sus labios se separan. Y ambas se miran. Fijamente.

- Me alegra mucho que hayamos salido, Liara.

- Pensé que sería una buena idea tener una cita tranquila. Al menos…una vez – aunque sus vidas habían sido tranquilas últimamente, Liara sabía que no duraría para siempre. Tarde o temprano Shepard sería llamada al servicio.

- No tiene por qué ser la única – le asegura. Liara le sonríe – De hecho, la próxima invito yo. El gobierno de la tierra va a hacer una fiesta de caridad dentro de un par de semanas. Y desearía que vinieras.

- Karina –le dice Liara sonriendo – no necesitas pedirme, ya sabes mi respuesta

- Aún así quiero escucharlo –le responde, agarrándole de las manos. El corazón de Liara late un poco más aprisa.

- Por supuesto que me gustaría ir – Le responde, antes de darle otro beso bajo la luz de la noche.


	6. Ropa desaparecida

Vapor salía de la ducha caliente en la que Karina se estaba bañando. Tarareando cierta melodía, limpiaba su cuerpo de las impurezas. Lava y enjuaga su cabello con fuerza, asegurándose de que quedase bien limpio. Las palabras de Liara sobre como las Asaris se preguntaban cómo podían los humanos vivir con cabello encima de la cabeza resuenan con fuerza.

Cierra la canilla del agua y agarra la toalla que tenía a mano, secando bien su cuerpo.

Sale del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Empieza a buscar en los cajones que compartía con Liara algún juego de ropa interior que le gustase. Elige uno rojo.

Saluda a su querido Hamster espacial, su mascota favorita, y empieza a buscar su juego de ropa favorita. Su chaqueta N7 y pantalones. Los busca, pero no los encuentra. Sigue buscando, pero no están. Quizás estaban para lavar? No creía. Estaba segura de que los tenía guardados y listos para usar. Lo otro que tenía disponible para usar eran sus uniformes de la Alianza, y esos no los quería ensuciar.

- Liara, cariño, no sabes dónde está mi chaqueta? Necesito algo para ponerme! – le pregunta en voz alta.

- Usa algo mío! ¿Porque no te pruebas mi vestido blanco y verde? – le recomienda Liara.

Shepard suspira y empieza a buscar entre los cajones de Liara, hasta encontrar el vestido blanco y verde que le había dicho, similar al que había usado en la primera Normandía. Eso le traía recuerdos.

Se coloca el vestido, con uno o dos problemas tratando de descubrir como ponérselo. Encontraba confusa la vestimenta Asari. Por el otro lado, quien era ella para quejarse? Cuando Liara le había preguntado por qué los humanos usaban ropa interior, Karina no había podido responderle.

Finalmente lo consigue y se mira en el espejo. No le quedaba mal, aunque seguía prefiriendo pantalones. El vestido era un poco apretado en algunos.

- Te ves encantadora hoy – le dice Liara, detrás suya.

AL darse la vuelta, reconoce lo que Liara estaba vistiendo.

- Estas usando mi chaqueta? – le pregunta, incrédula.

- ¿Te molesta? – le pregunta, acercándose.

- Podrías habérmelo pedido – le responde, un poco molesta.

- Lo siento, cuando lo vi sobre la cama, no pude resistirme a probármelo – se disculpa -Además, hace ya rato que me preguntaba cómo se te vería eso en ti.

- Podrías habérmelo pedido – repite, esta vez con un tono un poco mas picaro.

Liara le da un rápido beso en los labios.

- Lo se.


	7. Disfrazadas para la noche

- ¿Como me veo? – pregunta Shepard, vistiendo una falsa armadura medieval y una mascara de lo que parecía una persona sin cabello y con colmillos.

- ¿Me recuerdas que se suponía que fuera? – pregunta Liara, que por su parte, estaba vestida igual a Indiana Jones de esa película que habían visto, incluido el látigo.

- Un engendro tenebroso – vuelve a explicar – un ejercito de monstruos comandados por un poderoso demonio que buscaban acabar con el mundo del hombre.

- En ese caso…te ves adorable.

- Liara

- Solo estaba bromeando, Karina – le contesta, riendo.

Ese día era Halloween. Una festividad humana que consistía en disfrazarse. Era una de esas festividades que se celebraba diferente en distintas partes de su planeta de origen. También era una de esas festividades que habían sido adoptadas por las razas habitando la ciudadela después de varios años de los humanos celebrándolo.

Hoy había una fiesta, y Liara, curiosa por esta festividad, había insistido en que asistiesen.

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunta Liara, ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Por supuesto, Dra. Jones – contesta Karina, aceptando el brazo. Y ambas saliendo del apartamento hacía la fiesta.


	8. De compras

- ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunta Liara, mostrándole el vestido rojo que había encontrado. Con largas manga y con la parte de abajo tocando el piso. Con una parte del centro abierta a la vista.

- Me gusta ¿Porque no te lo pruebas? – la anima Shepard, agarrando varias bolsas.

Liara asiente y va al vestidor mas cercano.

Karina se sienta a descansar un poco. Tenían que comparar algunas cosas para el apartamento. Incluyendo ver de comprar una cama nueva. Y Liara había aprovechado para comprar ropa nueva.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – le pregunta, posando frente a Karina. El vestido le quedaba hermoso, el rojo resaltaba el azul de su piel. El espacio en su pecho estaba abierto, aunque no revelaba mucho, El cuello del vestido era un cuello de tortuga y cubría todo su cuello. Karina se sonroja un poco.

- Te queda muy bien – le dice, con honestidad.

_Comandante, desea que tome algunas fotos?_ – Pregunta Glifo, apareciendo al lado de Karina.

- Cállate, Glifo…

* * *

- No – le dice Karina, cuando Liara le ofrece probarse un vestido azul.

- Pero Karina.

- No me gustan los vestidos, Liara.

- ¿Y que hay de tu vestido negro?

- Recuerdo de una misión y tiene una falda corta – se justifica.

- De acuerdo…entonces que tal… ¿este? – Liara le muestra un vestido corto, de color claro, sin mangas y del tipo que no tenía nada en la parte superior de la espalda y cubría poco del pecho.

Karina no le gustaba mucho la idea de usar vestido, y el vestido que le había dado Kasumi era una gran excepción. Por el otro lado, no quería decirle no a Liara. Pero tenía que ser firme, sino…

- Quien sabe, puede que una de estas noches, me lo ponga yo, ya sabes…antes de irnos a dormir y…

3 segundos mas tarde Karina estaba pagando por todo.

* * *

- ¿Hola, pequeño, quieres venir a casa conmigo?

- Karina, ya tienes demasiados peces – le dice Liara. Un poco incrédula por la infantil cara que Karina estaba haciendo frente a la vidriera de la tienda.

- Pero Liara, míralo ¡ES ADORABLE! Aquí dice que es un pez proveniente de Tuchanka, ¿Quién pensaría que sus peces pudiesen ser tan adorables?

- Karina…

- Liara, mira al pez cara a cara y dime que no quieres contrarlo – la desafia.

- De acuerdo. Es fácil.

Liara ve al pez frente a frente, de color marrón. Un poco pequeño…comparado a lo que sueles encontrar en Tuchanka.

- No…

Tres segundos mas tarde estaban dentro de la tienda, comprando al pequeño pescado en la vidriera.

* * *

- ¿Cual quieres ver esta noche? – le pregunta Karina, mientras veían que películas podían ver ese día.

- ¿No se…que tal flota y flotilla?

- La vi con Tali hace tiempo, estaba buena.

- ¡OH! Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Crónicas de una justiciera. Recuerdo ver esta película cuando niña.

- ¿De que trata?

- Relata el viaje de la Justiciera Serisa a través del valle del recuerdo. Es una película de aventura y romance. La última vez que la vi fue antes de ir a mi primera expedición.

- ¿Va a tener varios confusos aspectos sobre la historia Asari? – dice, en tono de broma.

Liara sonríe.

- No, es fantasía – le asegura.

* * *

- ¡No sabía que habían sacado un nuevo modelo de la Avenger! – decía, al observar el modelo que el Turiano encargado de la tienda le estaba mostrando. Era una placentera sorpresa ver un nuevo modelo de su marca de rifles de asalto favorita.

El rostro de Karina estaba tan infantil como cuando había visto al pez. Liara solo estaba sonriendo.

- ¿No vas a comentar sobre que tengo demasiadas armas?

- No tengo problemas con que compres cosas para tu trabajo – le aclara.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado a la tienda de muebles. Buscando una cama que les gustase.

Habían visto varias. Una cama redonda, una con forma de corazón, una cama de agua, diseño asiático. Diseño Asari. Todo tipo de varios tamaños. Incluso habían visto una para Krogans diseñada para durar.

- Perfecta para alguien ¼ Krogan, no crees? – la atormenta Karina.

- Pero no tanto para una DOBLE Krogan, no crees? – le responde.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abre, ya había llegado la noche. Ambas ingresan, cansadas por tantas compras.

Dejan las bolsas sobre el sillón frente al fuego, Con Karina colocando su nueva mascota con el resto de sus peces.

Ambas se sientan en el sillón frente al televisor.

- Supongo que vamos a tener que guardar todas esas cosas…

- si…¿Quieres ver la película?

-Tu prepara la película, yo voy a preparar los bocadillos – le contesta Karina, levantándose para preparar todo para la película.


	9. Un visor conocido

Cometi un error. este es el capitulo 9, el capitulo 8 es el nuevo. aprieta en capitulo anterior para ver el capitulo 8 real

* * *

Era un día tranquilo. Karina estaba en su estudio. Terminando papeleo de la Alianza y del consejo. También le estaban ofreciendo algunas misiones, ninguna de alta prioridad, que podía hacer cuando se sintiese preparada.

Liara, por su parte, estaba haciendo su trabajo como corredor sombrío. Comprobando fuentes, vendiendo información, investigando recientes rumores. Nada interesante.

Glifo estaba preparando café para las dos.

Karina se levanta de su asiento, estirando un poco las piernas, y se dirige a su estanque de peces. Los había transferido directamente de su cuarto en la Normandía para adornar su estudio. Encontraba algo relajante en tener peces a su alrededor.

- Comandante, tiene una llamada proveniente del Almirante Zorah – le avisa Glifo por el comunicador en su estudio – desea atenderla o…

- Pásala – le dice, apresurándose al comunicador. Tali era una vieja amiga. Había visto en las noticias de la mañana que se encontraba en la Ciudadela, por lo visto para hablar sobre la embajada Quariana, y había considerado llamarla al acabar con su trabajo, pero aún así no esperaba su llamada.

- Que tal, Tali – le dice a través del comunicador, sonriendo.

- Shepard, me alegra encontrarte – dice su voz, con claras señales de alegría a pesar de su acento – estaba por la ciudadela y…

- Si, te vi por las noticias. Tali Zorah vas Normandía – le interrumpe. Burlandose un poco de que ante las cámaras se identificara con el "Vas Normandía", a pesar de no necesitarlo mas.

- ¿Lo viste? O Keelah yo…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Bueno, si tu y Liara no estaban ocupadas, pensaba que, quizás, podríamos encontrarnos y charlar un rato.

Karina sonríe.

- Dime la hora y el lugar y yo se la paso a Liara.

* * *

Ambas bajan del vehículo cuando este se detiene en los espacios Públicos. Ya casi era la hora que habían acordado con Tali.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a Tali ¿me pregunto como estará? – se pregunta Liara en voz baja.

Karina había conocido a Tali cuando trataba de revelar la traición de Saren. Como Quariana que era, Tali había estado en medio de su peregrinaje. Y de no haber sido por la ayuda de Karina, Tali no habría sobrevivido, o conseguido valiosa información sobre los Geth para la flota Quariana. Para ella, Tali era como una hermana pequeña ella. Una hermana a la que siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar, y que a cambio siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitara.

Aunque no fuesen tan cercanas, Liara también era una buena amiga de Tali. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas al viajar con Karina.

Tali les hace señas cuando logra localizarlas. Su traje era inconfundible.

- Me alegra que pudieran venir.

- Nos da gusto verte, Tali – le dice Liara, dándole un amistoso abrazo de saludo.

El trio no tarda en encontrar una mesa donde sentarse y charlar un poco, bebidas en mano. Tali les ponía un poco al día sobre como iban las cosas con los Quarianos.

- Se decidió seguir con la tradición del peregrinaje – les explica – Tras mucha discusión, yo y los demás almirantes llegamos a la conclusión de que el peregrinaje facilitaba la interacción con las demás razas. Y es una buena manera para que aprendan sobre el resto de la galaxia y maduren.

- ¿Y la parte sobre no volver hasta traer algo? – pregunta Karina. Recordando que el peregrinaje no terminaba hasta que el Quariano en cuestión trajese algo de valor para la flota.

- Por supuesto, eso ya no va a ser necesario – explica – Aún estamos tratando los detalles. Pero puede que el peregrinaje consista en estar fuera del planeta, de preferencia trabajando en alguna nave mercante, por cierto tiempo, quizás un año, y después podrán volver sin problema. Tambien hubo mucha discusión sobre que hacer con los…restos de los Geth, pero consegui convencer a mi tia raan para que votase a favor de honorarlos. Tus discursos pro vida sintetica probablemente ayudaron. Tambien hemos contactado a varios salarianos para que nos ayuden a implementar la idea de los Geth para adaptarnos al ambiente del planeta.

- Te has convertido en toda una almirante – le comenta Liara - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Garrus?

Garrus era otro viejo amigo de Karina, quizás su mejor amigo. Un antiguo oficial de Seg-c que le ayudo en la búsqueda de Saren, y que viajo a su lado durante toda la batalla contra los Segadores. Si existía alguien en quien Karina confiase su vida, ese era Garrus.

- Bien, bien. En estos momentos esta en Rannoch con un grupo de Turianos asignados a ayudarnos a instalarnos de vuelta en el planeta.

- ¿Pero?

- Bueno, ya sabes, puede llegar a ser un problema no poder ser…intimos.

- Oh…¡oh!

- No solo como eso – se apresura a decir, un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta del significado – sino que no podemos interactuar sin que yo use este traje – explica – no sería tan malo si el fuera otro Quariano, o cualquier otra raza…no que tenga problema con que sea Turiano, pero una enfermedad Turiana podría ser muy problemática para mi. He estado tratando de adaptar mi sistema para poder soportar mejor cualquier enfermedad Turiana. Pero el avance es lento. Tía Raan también parece tener a Garrus vigilado muy de cerca.

- Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien – la conforta Liara.

- Gracias liara.

- Tengo que ir al baño – se disculpa Karina, dejando a las dos a solas.

- Entonces…¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes? – empieza Tali – Me doy cuenta de que ahora viven juntas.

- SI…todo va bien – le comenta liara, viendo fijamente su vaso – todo ha sido maravilloso hasta ahora. Nunca creí que poder despertarme al lado de Karina cada día pudiese hacerme tan feliz y aliviada. Estar con ella es divertido y relajante.

- ¿Pero?

Liara suspira.

- Hay veces que ella tiene pesadillas sobre la explosión, no quiere contarme, o admitirlo. Pero se que las tiene. No quiero forzarla, prefiero que me lo diga por si misma, pero aún así, siento que hay un valle cada vez que el tema surge.

- ¿Algo mas?

- ¿Aparte de mi padre preguntando cuando tendremos una hija? No nada.

- ¿Qué hay sobre la alianza y el consejo?

- Yo ya sabía que tendría que aguantar vivir con una soldado. Le han enviado varias misiones con total libertad para aceptarlas o rechazarlas. De momento no ha hecho nada con ellas, pero yo se que eso no va a dudar para siempre. Cuando ocurra, la esperare cuanto haga falta.

Tali asiente, sonriendo aunque no pudiese verse detrás de su visor.

- Por cierto ¿porque sigues usando el "vas Normandía"?

- Puede que sea almirante, pero Karina siempre será mi capitán – le explica. Antes de que Karina volviese.

- Lamento la tardanza.

- No pasa nada – la disculpa Tali, riendo por lo bajo.

- Entonces, Tali ¿hay alguna razón para que quisieras vernos? Aparte de hablar claro esta - Karina se apresura a agregar esa ultima parte.

Tali parece un poco reticente, pero al final activa su omni-herramienta. Mostrándoles un holograma de un diseño.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Algo…que Legión oculto en mi Omni-herramienta, sin que me diese cuenta. Antes de…ya sabes. Son…planos para una nueva IA. Una que puede reemplazar a los Geth.

- ¿Te lo dio Legión? – pregunta Karina.

- Si. También incluyo un mensaje. Parece que sabía que los Geth podrían no sobrevivir a la guerra y me confió esto…dijo que era mi elección si seguir los planos o dejar las cosas como estaban.

-…y que vas a hacer.

- No lo se. Pensé en mostrárselo a los otros almirantes y realizar pruebas controladas, pero me preocupa lo que la Almirante Xen podría hacer. Además de necesitar permiso del consejo. Traje el tema sobre vida sintética esta mañana, y accedieron a una reunión privada para discutir si podía realizar las pruebas o dejar las cosas como estaban pero…

- Crees que esta nueva vida sintética podría ayudar a los Quarianos? – pregunta Liara.

- No lo se, si me equivoco, podríamos volver a ser exiliados y…

- Constrúyela – le dice Karina, con determinación.

- ¿Shepard?

- Legión te confió estos planos porque sabía que podrías crear esta raza y evitar que se repitiese la historia. Construye la IA en estos planos, pero no para reemplazar a los Geth. Sino para que esta galaxia vea que la vida sintética puede y merece convivir con la orgánica.

Si, el catalizador estaba equivocado, la convivencia no era imposible. Toda guerra que llegase sería pasajera. Si algo salía mal, haría todo lo posible por ayudar a los Quarianos.

- Ya veo…gracias Shepard, me ayudaste mucho.

- Cuando quieras, tali.

- Hay otra cosa.

- ¿Que cosa?

- El mensaje también decía que le pusiese un nombre. E investigando mucho, encontré uno que me pareció adecuado. Una palabra similar a otra que me da fuerza y esperanza. Y quería saber si te parecía adecuada.

- ¿Qué palabra?

- Shepherd…


	10. Regalo de una vieja amiga

_Querida Shep,_

_¿ Como te encuentras? Espero que bien. Estuve tan preocupada cuando me entere de que estabas dentro de la ciudadela cuando la explosión. Desearía poder verte, pero la ciudadela esta demasiado vigilada en estos momentos, y no quiero dejárselo fácil a Jondum Bau. Sería una falta de educación._

_¿Yo? Ya sabes. Robando un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Andando cerca de lugares donde "alguien" hace "desinteresada caridad" con los refugiados…_

_¿Recuerdas "El David" que encontramos cuando me ayudaste a recuperar las memorias de Keiji? No fue fácil, pero lo tengo a mi lado en estos momentos. Te enviaría una foto, pero me preocupa que puedan usarla para descubrir donde estoy._

_¿Como están tu y la Dra. T'soni? Espero que bien. No me cuentes, ya me lo dirás cuando nos encontremos…es en serio, este mensaje es solo de ida. No voy a poder recibirlo si tratas de responder._

_Además de este mensaje, el paquete un regalo que le gustara a la Dra. Estoy segura, porque le saque la información de la fiesta cuando había bebido una copa de más. Disfrútalo._

_Avísame si alguna vez necesitas que robe algo._

_Con cariño, tu amiga y compañera en crimen, Kasumi Goto._

En ese momento, Liara entra en el dormitorio.

- Karina, Glifo me conto que te llego un paquete, y me preguntaba que…

La Corredora Sombria solo puede quedarse en shock al ver a la comandante Karina Shepard, simplemente sentada sobre la cama que ambas compartía con…vistiendo Orejas falsas que parecían de gato sobre su cabeza, y una cola falsa en la parte de atrás, leyendo una carta.

Karina solo puede quedarse en silencio, viendo incómodamente a Liara. Finalmente, la espectro levanta un brazo, mostrando su palma cerrada, imitando la pata de un gato. Solo pudiendo emitir una palabra.

- M-¿Miau?

En ese momento, Liara usa su biótica para saltar sobre la cama, llevándose a Karina por delante a propósito mientras que empezaba a besarla locamente.


	11. No se como me convenciste

Ambas estaban en el cuarto. Con Karina preguntándose como había hecho Liara para convencerla de probar eso.

Estaban en el cuarto, vistiendo grandes pijamas de cuerpo completo que parecían animales llamados "kigurumis". El de Liara era un pulpo o un calamar, mientras que Karina era un dinosaurio. Regalos de Steve, que le había contado que solía usarlos con su esposo, como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado.

- ¿Que tal me veo?

"voy a matarte, Steve" pensaba mentalmente Karina.

- _¿Desea que saque una foto?-_ Pregunta Glifo.

- Cállate Glifo…


	12. Te amo

Karina estaba sentada en el sillón, con su chaqueta abierta y con sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Liara, quien estaba sobre sus piernas. Besándola apasionadamente. Besandola en la boca, besándola en el cuello.

Liara le acaricia el cabello con cariño mientras siente el contacto con sus labios. La sensación de los cabellos entre sus dedos.

- Te amo, Karina.

- yo también te amo.

La mano de la comandante toca el cuello de la Asari, acercándola lentamente para seguir besándola.


	13. Compartiendo un helado

Sentadas en una mesa en los espacios públicos de la ciudadela, Liara y Karina estaban compartiendo un bocadillo humano tradicional conocido como helado. Esencialmente leche enfriada al punto de solidificación, con otras cosas para darle sabor.

Ambas toman turnos para darle una lamida.

- Este "Helado" es realmente sabroso – le asegura Liara. Era la primera vez que probaba un helado en su vida - los humanos pueden ser muy creativos.

- Me cuesta creer que a ninguna otra raza se les haya ocurrido – comenta Karina. Para un humano, un helado era algo imposible de no conocer. Era algo que todo niño probaba o deseaba en algún momento. Algo que ningún adulto rechazaría. Era una de esas cosas tan antiguas y comunes para los humanos, que el que otras razas no lo conociesen hasta que ellos aparecieron había resultado raro.

- Bueno, una vez escuche que los humanos son la raza que más consume lácteos – explica Liara, dándole otra saboreada a la vainilla – Recuerdo en la escuela, en la clase sobre otras razas, algunas chicas estaban incrédulas al escuchar que la leche de vaca formaba parte de la principal dieta humana. Algunas lo encontraban asqueroso.

- ¿Y las Asari? ¿No tienen leche? – le pregunta, dándole una saboreada a ambos, el chocolate y la vainilla.

- ¿aparte de la…materna? Tenemos un equivalente. Sería como su...creo que se llama leche de soja. Viene de una planta a la que...

Karina le acerca el helado a la nariz.

- No hace falta que entres en detalles. Solo relájate.

Liara se limita a darle otra lamida al helado y sonreir.


	14. El amor no conoce genero

Recorría sus manos alrededor del masculino y desnudo pecho de su amado asari, mientras que el le acariciaba la barba sin cortar del comandante.

- Te amo, Shepard – dice el Asari mientras se acerca para besarle…

Karina se despierta abruptamente, dando un fuerte grito, con sudor en su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente.

Su compañera Asari, acostada justo a su lado, se despierta por el ruido. Preocupándose al ver a la comandante en ese estado.

- Karina ¿volviste a tener una de esas pesadillas? – le pregunta, preocupada.

Karina la mira, fijamente, mira su femenina figura, y le dice.

- No…quiero decir, ¡Si! Tuve otra pesadilla como las anteriores – miente, un poco nerviosa.

Liara le acerca la mano a la mejilla.

- si quieres, yo puedo…

Karina le agarra la mano abruptamente, pero con delicadeza.

-No…no hace falta, estoy bien de veras – contesta apresuradamente – solo…solo necesito ir al baño, es todo, de verdad, te quiero – le da un beso en la frente y se marcha al baño del dormitorio. Con Liara solo capaz de verla irse, preocupada.

Una vez a solas, Karina se encuentra frente al espejo del lavabo, canilla abierta del todo. Remojándose el rostro, solo puede susurrar unas palabras.

- Estúpido Fanfiction .net …

* * *

Con disculpas a todos los escritores de fanfiction .net.


End file.
